The Dragon Warriors
by Fox Mcloud SNR
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Goku would fare in the world of Kung Fu Panda? Well speculate no more.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon Warriors **

**Chapter 1 - A New Journey Begins! A Mysterious Warrior Appears!**

_Two Weeks after the events of Rage of the Ifrit_

It was a peaceful time in the Valley of Peace, bandits had been told of the destructive and fierce battle that had taken place a few weeks earlier so they had been scared off from trying to invade or destroy it.

In truth Mantis, Monkey, Crane and Viper were slightly bored by the lack of any activity by their usual villains such as Taotie, Temutai or Feng Huang. Tigress and Po weren't though, they had recently had it been made known to them that they were going to become parents in a few months and this was all the excitement that they needed.

It was exciting for the other masters too, they had never heard of a cross species of a panda and a tiger so it would be a first for China as well as the Valley. The Furious Five were currently in the Training Hall being well...trained by Shifu, who had been Po's Kung Fu master for nearly five years now.

Po the soon to be father and resident Dragon Warrior was currently relaxing on the roof of his father's noodle shop Dragon Warrior Noodles & Tofu which Mr Ping had named in honor of his son. The panda breathed in a lungful of fresh air and sighed peacefully. _"This is the good life, no bandits or megalomaniacs, I've got the best girlfriend and lover ever, I've got a child on the way and best of all"_, "PO! I've made you some noodle!" came Mr Ping's voice from within the restaurant.

_"I have noodles"_ Po thought happily, indeed times were indeed good for The Dragon Warrior. He hopped off of the roof and landed with a thud just inside of the entrance of the restaurant. Po grinned madly when he spotted Tigress through the flap that led to the kitchen. She was standing inside the restaurant discussing something with Mr Ping.

Po stopped for a second just to look at her, for Po she had never looked more beautiful and he had never been as madly in love with her as he had been upon hearing about the little one she now carried around inside her. Shifu had excused her from training ever since he had found out about their child, he desperately tried to hide it but both Tigress and Po could see that he was excited at the thought of becoming a grandfather to the child.

Again although he tried to hide it Po could see that he was nervous about becoming another parent figure to a child, when he had been a father to Tai Lung he had filled the snow leopard with such arrogance and anger that it eventually backfired and caused Tai Lung to wreak havoc on the Valley. The second time he had tried when he adopted Tigress and he showed her no love or pride for fear of her becoming like Tai Lung before her,this caused Tigress to become distant and pushed her further into Kung Fu training.

It wasn't until she had had met Po that she began to open up and accept him and her comrades in the Furious Five as friends...and eventually come to love the panda.

Although he had protested desperately to the red panda Po hadn't been excused from training, Shifu's reasoning was that he needed to be stronger so he could protect his soon to be family from threats in the future. Although for today Shifu had given Po the day off so he could spend it with her and his father...albeit after about an hour of begging and groveling.

Po carried on gazing for a second before shaking his head and snapping out of it, he smiled to himself, _"Whoa, really got lost in the memories there. I mustn't take too long, Dad and Tigress are both waiting for me"._

Po slowly made his way inside, upon entering the shop his father smiled at him and handed him a bowl of steaming noodles. Tigress beamed lovingly at the sight of Po, she also had a bowl of noodles in her hand.

Mr Ping had invited Po and Tigress to come and share a meal with him, the old goose was excited about the thought of becoming a surrogate grandfather and took every chance he could to spend time with his son and his girlfriend.

The panda, tiger and the goose all sat around a table that had been set up in the small kitchen specifically for these numerous recent visits.

"Thanks Dad" said Po gratefully, he gestured towards Mr Ping's part of the table, "Aren't you having anything Dad?". Mr Ping shook his head, "No Po, I'm not hungry".

Po shrugged and then dived straight into his food, he started to greedily slurp and eat the noodles. Tigress smirked and shook her head in amusement, "Seriously Po, you've got to stop that so you don't pass your bad habits on to the baby".

Po stopped eating and looked at her guiltily, "Sorry" he said while wiping his mouth of the juice he had gotten on himself from the food. Mr Ping chuckled at Tigress scolding him like a small child.

Tigress has to contain herself while eating, the discipline she had attained through her years of Kung Fu training had made it easier for her to resist some cravings she had been getting recently. Mr Ping's special homemade noodle was a recent favorite of the tiger master's. Po was only too glad to indulge in her wanting of certain foods as the panda loved eating just as much as Kung Fu or her.

Mr Ping beamed at the two of them happily eating, he had always loved watching people enjoying the food he made. "So", Mr Ping started. "Have you thought about any names recently?". The two soon to be parents suddenly stopped and looked at each other.

"No Mr Ping, we haven't really thought about it for a while. We thought a name might come to us after the birth" responded Tigress. In truth neither of them had really thought about it before now.

Mr Ping smiled, he knew how difficult it was coming up with a name for a child, having raised Po he knew how important a name was for a child. It could define so much of you.

Po put his noodle bowl down on the table carefully, "How about we brainstorm for names right now?". Tigress nodded with a small smile as did Mr Ping.

They all sat in silence for a moment, "How about Ling Wong?" suggested Po. Mr Ping shook his head, "Don't be silly Po, it sounds like a name you would give to a baker, you don't want to predetermine their careers for them".

Tigress looked bemusedly at Po, this was much more complex then she had ever thought it was going to be.

"What about Peng?" suggested Tigress hesitantly. Again, Mr Ping shook his head, "You're just asking for trouble by naming him after Tai Lung's nephew, do you want him to take over the Valley?".

Po frowned, "OK Dad jeez, we're new to this stuff. What would you suggest?". Mr Ping leaned forward on his chair dramatically, "Liánhuā" he said with wings outstretched. Tigress looked at Po and smiled, "The Lotus Flower, it's a beautiful name" she said pleased with the suggestion.

Po nodded excitedly, "That's a good girl's name, but we need to come up with a boys name just in case it is one".

Po and Tigress sighed. Parenting was turning out to be a lot more difficult then people would ever make out!

They were just about to continue their discussion when a small object crashed into the kitchen and landed on the table destroying it.

Po and Tigress leapt up to combat their attacker but recoiled at the sight of him. He was a small white creature with a monkey tail and wearing orange gi. It started to groan and rub it's head, when it noticed Po and Tigress's shocked faces he spoke, "My names Goku who're you?".

XXXXXXX

_Meanwhile in a different galaxy altogether_

_Two Years after losing to Jackie Chun in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament...and about five minutes before crashing into the kitchen._

Goku was sleeping underneath a tree, his loud snores reverberated throughout the dense forest. Goku as instructed by his master the Turtle Hermit had been training by himself for the past two years. Goku was unusual for most boys as he was extremely powerful and had a long monkey tail growing out of his back. He had spiky black hair and he wore orange Gi with the Turtle insignia on the back of it to show the average person which school of martial arts that he belonged to.

Goku had been working very hard in order to exceed his limits and to finally become strong enough to defeat Jackie Chun, the thought of fighting the powerful old man again made the boy very excited.

The Flying Nimbus and the Power Pole were both laid next to Goku underneath the tree. The Flying Nimbus was a yellow flying cloud that could only be ridden by the purest of hearts, it had been granted to Goku by his master. The Power Pole was a keepsake given to the monkey tailed boy by his grandfather before his untimely death.

Goku finally stirred and woke up, he scratched his head and yawned. "Oh boy!" he said excitedly, "Another day of training".

He hastily got up, grabbed his Power Pole and jumped onto the Flying Nimbus. He was going to find the spot where he often trained, it was by a large waterfall with many rocks by it. The Flying Nimbus slowly ascended into the sky, when it reached a certain point it shot off quickly into the distance. Goku loved the feeling of going fast and the feeling of the wind against his face.

Suddenly Goku was struck from behind by an unknown assailant. He started to plummet towards the ground, he made himself upright in mid-air and called out to the Flying Nimbus to catch him, "NIMBUS!" he yelled in panic.

He heard a noise underneath him and saw some kind of portal open underneath him, Goku braced himself for some kind of heavy impact. He went through it and quickly saw three figures in a kitchen before crashing headfirst onto a table inside of it.

Goku was winded for a second, he turned himself onto his back and groaned whilst rubbing his painful head. He looked up and saw a panda, tiger and a goose looking at him with shocked expressions.

Goku was silent for a second before greeting them in his usual manner. "Hi, my names Goku who're you?".

The panda moved his arm in front of the tiger.

"Who are you? How dare you try and attack us!" yelled Tigress. Goku stumbled to his feet and looked oddly at the pair of them, they looked just like animals but they were walking on two legs and they were talking to him.

The tiger was wearing what appeared to be a red training vest while the fat panda was just wearing shorts. Goku also noticed a small elderly goose trying to move out of the way of the tiger and the panda.

XXXXXX

Po put his arm protectively in front of Tigress, he knew she could protect herself but it was more the baby's safety he was looking out for. "Who are you? How dare you try and attack us!" Tigress yelled. The creature got up and looked oddly at the two of them. He was quite small only barely coming up to Po's chest.

In truth Po was wary, he couldn't feel anything evil from it but he was prepared all the same for a fight. "Answer her" ordered Po.

"Like I said my names Goku" answered Goku. Po frowned. "Savior of life? That seems a bit arrogant" Tigress replied.

"What about Sun Wukong? That'd be a good name for a boy" said Mr Ping excitedly, Po glanced at his father. "Not now Dad", he looked back towards the boy with a cocky grin "I'm in a good mood because I'm with my family so if you leave now I won't have to fight you".

To Goku one word stuck out in that sentence, can you guess which one? "You want to fight?", Goku started to grin madly and get excited "Does that mean you're strong?.

Po laughed, "Ha, didn't any tell you who I am?". Po struck a pose, "I'm the Dragon Warrior buddy and I'm here t-".

"Power Pole EXTEND!", yelled Goku. "Wait wha-", the pole smacked Po in the face and sent him to the ground hard. Po groaned and clutched his face, that pole packed a wallop and Po could feel the onset of a bruise start to form on his face. Mr Ping ran over to check on his son, "Po are you okay?" he said worriedly. Po rubbed his face painfully, "Yeah I'm fine" he glared angrily, "But he won't be now".

Po looked at Tigress who looked ready to pounce at Goku, "Stay out of this Tigress, I don't want you two to get hurt, get the villagers out of the area, I have a feeling this is going to be rough", she nodded reluctantly and guided Mr Ping outside of the restaurant.

Po got into a stance as did Goku. "OK, now you've asked for it buddy". Po posed dramatically again, "Prepare to feel the thunder!", upon yelling his battle cry Po threw the separated table leg at Goku. The boy ducked and it embedded itself the wall behind him.

"POWER POLE EXTEND!" yelled Goku again, the orange staff quickly launched itself at Po again who caught it and pulled Goku towards him with it. He clothes lined Goku in mid air and threw him heavily against the ground.

"That's not going to work on me twice" Po said cockily. Goku quickly recovered and swept Po's legs out from under him, Po bit his tongue in surprise and fell on his back.

"Ow you jerk you'b mabe me bite mibe tongue!" he yelled in pain.

XXXXXXX

Tigress and Mr Ping were outside panting heavily, "I've really got to start training again" said Tigress who was out of breath for the first time in years. She heard the sounds of their fighting and grew concerned, Po hadn't trained seriously in a while so he might be slightly out of touch.

She turned to Mr Ping, "Mr Ping can you get yourself to safety? I'm going to check on Po". Mr Ping shook his head furiously, "No Tigress, I can't let you go and fight in the shape you're in". Tigress glared at the goose who held her faze and his ground, she eventually sighed and gave in.

They were about to leave when she suddenly got on all fours and quickly left Mr Ping on his own. "TIGRESS WAIT!" he yelled in panic, he frowned. "Stubborn tiger, I should go and get Shifu and the others". Mr Ping left as fast as he could to go to the Jade Palace and gather the rest of the Valley defenders The Furious Five!

XXXXXXX

Goku and Po were still fighting fiercely, neither one was giving an inch to the other. Goku swung Po around by his arm and threw him upstairs into his old room which had only recently been rebuilt due to another fight that he'd had there. Po's tongue had quickly healed from it's earlier punishment, though he hadn't spoken in case he still sounded ridiculous.

Po gasped at the impact of hitting his room's ceiling and then hitting the floor. Goku leaped up to him but was quickly struck down by one of the makeshift staffs that Po had made when he was younger.

Po swung the staff around his body, it wasn't part of the bear style but he'd had enough practice over the years that he was proficient enough with it. He pointed the end towards Goku who was getting up from Po's attack, "You're pretty good what was it?...Goku? But you're not going to beat me, I've fought rogue Kung Fu Masters, megalomaniacs, suits of armor and even an evil version of myself who had a cool scar across his right eye that have come to life, what about you?".

Goku coughed at the dust now surrounding them, "I've fought in a tournament full of the greatest fighters on earth and I've fought the greatest martial arts fighter on the planet", after the two had finished comparing notes they started to circle each other around the admittedly small arena.

There was another calm before the storm before Po threw the the amateurishly made weapon like a javelin towards his opponent, Goku jumped, caught it with his tail, passed it to his right hand and broke it in two just using his right hand. Po whined like a child, "Awww, come on that took me like four days to make that". Po slid towards Goku who leaped over the panda, Goku aimed a kick towards Po's face but Po blocked it by guarding his face with his forearms.

He pushed Goku upwards and launched himself up to deliver a hard kick to Goku's midsection. The boy gasped at the admittedly strong blow but it didn't stop him from recovering quickly and punching Po in the face. The two fell back in to the kitchen, _"Oh boy, I've got to take this fight outside. Dad's not gonna be happy at having to rebuild his shop twice in only a couple of weeks"_.

"Hey Goku, whadda say about taking this fight outside, we've totaled this place and I'd rather not get yelled at by my Dad". Goku nodded, "Ok then", Po went to exit the shop calmly but Goku picked him up, "I meant we could just wal-" Goku threw him out into the street. Po crashed into an apple cart that had been abandoned by the villagers that Tigress and Mr Ping had warned off. Apples spilled everywhere across the street, it was at this point that Po heard his stomach rumble, whether in actual hunger or just in protest at the thought of getting injured more nobody knew.

Po got up painfully and patted his soft, round stomach. _"Not now buddy" _he thought affectionately.

Goku jumped out of the now almost completely wrecked shop, it looked much worse from the outside. "Wow mister you're really strong, I haven't had to go all out in quite a while" Goku said proudly. "Well I'm not beaten yet" Po said while panting heavily.

The fight continued with the two exchanging and receiving many blows from each other until Goku moved so fast he disappeared, Po paused and gasped "W-wait, where did you go?" Po felt a change in the wind so he threw a punch towards where his gut told him to. he used all of his strength in one last desperate attack. Po could of cried with relief when he saw that Goku had suddenly appeared on the end of his fist. Spit flew out of Goku's mouth and he struggled to catch his breath because of the strength that had come from the flabby panda.

Po headbutted him and threw him down the street, Goku skidded along on his face before colliding with a stone wall. Po knelt down to catch his breath naive in thinking that he had won the intense battle, _"That...that was tough, he's one of the most powerful people I've ever thought for someone so young and small"_.

A thick layer of dust fell about the street from the building Goku had just crashed into. _"Uggh, no choice I have to do it"_ Goku thought desperately.

The dust finally settled and Po saw Goku standing in a familiar pose.

Po squinted and put his hand over his eyes, _"How did he get up from that? I put everything I had into that punch, what's he doing? That not like any pose I've ever seen before...but it does look cool"_. "KA...ME". Po felt a huge rush of wind gathering around Goku, he looked up and saw the clouds turn dark. A blue ball of energy formed inside of Goku's palms, it didn't look threatening though. it looked serene and calm unlike Goku's expression which was now for the first time serious and focused.

"HA...ME", Goku gritted his teeth and tried to maintain the energy, because he was tired and injured this was a last ditch effort to win. _"I've got a bad feeling about this"_ Po thought worriedly, he became determined to stand his ground. Po planted his feet down and held his arms in front of his face like he did earlier. "HAAAAAA", Goku yelled, he put his palms in front of him and a wave of energy exited them.

Po felt the huge wave hit him, it was the single most intense feeling he had ever had in a fight. The effort it took to block the attack was intense and took all of Po's willpower and strength just to stop himself being overtaken by it's majesty. Goku was quickly losing energy, _"I hope this guy gives up soon, I can't keep this up much longer"._

The Kamehameha engulfed the two of them and a bright light overtook the Valley.

XXXXXXXX

Shifu and the others paused in the training hall, "Master, did you feel that?" asked Crane worriedly. Shifu nodded grimly, "I did indeed Master Crane, but what caused it I have no idea".

Shifu signaled the others to continue their training but Shifu grew worried at the thought of Po and Tigress being caught in the middle of it, he would keep an eye on the situation for now.

XXXXXXX

Tigress rounded the corner quickly to see how Po was faring against this mysterious opponent, she had felt that huge force from a couple of streets across and immediately knew where to find the two of them. Tigress saw Po's unconscious form and the boy who looked like he was about to collapse from exhaustion.

Tigress gasped and leapt to Po's defense, "Enough!" she yelled angrily. She threw a quick jab at Goku who barely dodged it, _"Wow, this one's strong and fast"_ Goku thought.

He went to hit Tigress back but was suddenly stopped by a big paw. Po snarled at Goku, "Don't even think about hitting her, she's pregnant and if you think I'm gonna let you hurt my family kid then you don't know how wrong you are!". Po threw him away but Goku landed gracefully on his feet.

Goku gasped and bowed to Po, his well known morality started to kick in. "I'm so sorry mister, I didn't know". Tigress put a paw on Po's shoulder to calm him down, it thrilled her to hear Po say that he considered her part of his family now. "Why did you do that Tigress?, I told you to stay out of the way" Po said sternly, he _was _grateful for the back up but he didn't want to see her get hurt.

Tigress frowned, "Well sorry but you were getting badly beaten, I had to help you out otherwise our child might of grown up without a father!" she yelled while jabbing a finger into his fluffy chest. Goku watched the two argue in surprise, _"What are they doing?"_.

Po pushed Tigress's hand away from him, "I'm fine, but you've got to stop taking risks for the next couple of months Tigress" Po bit his lip, "It's not just your life that matters to me now" he said softly. Tigress sighed and placed her paw on his soft, fluffy cheek.

"Po I'm okay" she said, Tigress turned to Goku. "So...Goku, why did you try to attack us?", Goku's eyes rolled up into his skull and he suddenly passed out from the fatigue of the battle catching up to him. Tigress gaped at him in shock, "He passed out, what she w-" she heard a thud come from behind her. She turned to Po and saw that he had also passed out from fatigue. "Po!", she yelled in concern, she rushed over to him and checked for a pulse... thankfully she found one.

_"Just exhaustion, that battle was incredible_!_ I could feel the energy and the force of it all from only a couple of streets away_" Tigress looked over towards the unconscious Goku_ "That boy is so strong"._ Tigress looked down at Po and started to beam with pride, _"As is Po, when he is fighting for his loved ones"_.

She heard the Five gather nearby, she smiled at Mr Ping's quick thinking. But frowned when she realized he was going to yell at her later for ditching him to go and help Po going completely against both of their wishes. She couldn't help it, she had been a warrior for so long that she didn't know how to be anything else.

"Whoa! What happened here?" asked Mantis, he looked at Goku, "And who's that?". Tigress stood up, "I'll answer your questions later, get Master Shifu down here and bring a healer with you". Mantis nodded quickly, him and Monkey split up to get both parties, "He's going to want to see this" said Tigress referring to Goku.

**Okay time to talk about timelines. In Goku's timeline this takes place in the three years that he trains by himself before the tournament in which he meets Tien for the first time, he knows the Kamehameha, owns the Flying Nimbus and the Power Pole but he's just weak enough that it can make sense that Po and his friends can keep up with him in terms of fighting skill. In Po's timeline this takes place after my latest story Rage of the Ifrit, if any of the predominate Dragonball fans among you want to know more about this go to my profile and read in this order, A Better World, The Way Back, Fragments and finally Rage of the Ifrit. This should bring you up to speed on the KFP story elements and clear up any confusion.**

**Now on KFP month we've reached the Secrets of the Masters, if you want to know more about Kung Fu Panda Month then go to my profile for the details. Also as requested by Happy Fan, we've released our commentary of Way of the Prawn which is by far the worst thing that the KFP franchise has ever produced. I get really really angry in this video, again if you want to see that then go to my profile for more details.**

**I know this is a long authors note but I also want to inform the Dragonball fans that me and my friend have also done a commentary on the greatest film ever made Dragonball Evolution. So go check that out on my you tube channel Middlemen Comms.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dragon Warriors**

**Chapter 2 - Contests! A New Rivalry Is Formed!**

Shifu inspected the scene before him, an unconscious Po and a unfamiliar opponent. "Who is that?" he asked Tigress while gesturing with his head towards Goku. Tigress was and had been standing in the same spot for about ten minutes now waiting for her master, she wanted Po's injuries to be seen to but she knew it was important to make sure that Goku wasn't a threat first, it was hopefully what Po would do in her situation were the circumstances reversed.

"He said his name was Goku" she replied. Shifu nodded, walked over and quickly inspected the two then turned on his heel and began to walk back up to the palace, "Bring both of them up to the barracks, they are merely unconscious and should be awake within the hour. Po can go in your room Tigress, wait with him until he awakes" Shifu then turned to the Furious Five who were all burning with questions about the mysterious youth like who was he? Why was he here? And why did he have a tail? "I want you four to split yourself into two teams, one to take Goku into Po's room to recover, the two that do this will then wait with him in case he wakes up. The other two will bring Po up to the barracks".

Mantis whined, "Ahh but why? He's sooooo heavy". Tigress glared at him for insulting Po, Mantis wilted under the warriors dreaded stare, Shifu smirked at the display, "Indeed Master Mantis" he finally answered, "That is why the two biggest of you four will lift him up there, you know Tigress can't do it in her present condition". Tigress folded her arms and rolled her eyes at her currently being designated so useless.

Mantis yelled happily, "Woohoo! Not me". The other's looked at each other nervously. "Good, I hope that you can all come to some sort of agreement" said Shifu bemusedly, he knew there would be an inevitable fight over duties but he was sure Tigress would sort them all out. Shifu then hobbled off to the palace to wait until Goku woke up so he could question him.

When he was out of earshot the four immediately started to argue and fight, Tigress sighed and whistled loudly. The others all stopped and looked at her, "Okay Crane and Monkey, you two take Po up to my room in the barracks and wait in there until I arrive". The two nodded and went over to get Po, the distaste and irritation at their result was evident.

Mantis tried not to smirk at his good luck, Tigress saw this and grinned evilly. "Okay Viper you take Goku up to the palace, I'm sure you can mange this by yourself he isn't that heavy", the snake smiled and nodded. Crane and Monkey had started to lift Po up the now impossible looking staircase, they were quickly overtaken by Viper.

Mantis looked at the three who been assigned role then looked Tigress who was giving him an odd look. "Now Mantis you can go and help the villagers with the clean up" she said. Mantis's feature immediately fell and Tigress felt satisfaction enter her and punishing him for his laziness and for his insults towards Po , it felt good to be back in charge for the first time in a couple of weeks!

He nodded silently and dragged his 'thingies' sullenly all the way into the village to begin his task. Tigress looked towards the village, parts of it had been destroyed by the battle but nobody had been hurt due to Po's quick thinking earlier. However there was one villager who Tigress cared the most about and whom she had to know was alright before going to check on Po.

She quickly but calmly walked back into the village to go and find Mr Ping.

XXXXXXX

Tigress quickly padded towards the noodle shop, she knew this was where the goose would go to check on what had become of his precious business. Like she predicted, upon arriving at the place she saw the slouched over form of Mr Ping looking irritated at the damage done to his establishment. Tigress shook her head "This is happening far to often to him, first Tai Lung broke it, then Liu and Po did now Po's destroyed it again".

She walked over to him and prepared herself for his anger, "Mr Ping, are you alright?". He turned sharply and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was okay, he quickly ran over to her and hugged her leg catching her completely by surprise. Tigress knelt down and then hugged him back, but when she pulled away Mr Ping hit her in the head with his wing, it didn't hurt but Tigress clenched her fist in anger, she knew it was deserved for completely abandoning him earlier.

"You stupid girl, how could you do that to me and Po? Just throwing you and your child into that fierce battle. what if something had happened? Like if you got hurt you know Po would be devastated as well as your friends and me, you also knew Po could take care of himself but you decided to just be reckless because you missed the feel of battle didn't you?" he yelled. Tigress flinched, she had never had a father figure yell at her like this so she didn't really know how to react, she found herself unable to meet his gaze so she instead just looked towards the ground in a deep shame.

"I'm sorry Mr Ping, but I had to know if Po was alright, we've never seen anything like that warrior before even Shifu doesn't know anything about him, I was just worried about him" she said truthfully. The goose's gaze softened but he still had that steely glint which was connotative of anger towards the tiger master.

He eventually sighed and dropped his glare, "Okay I will admit I might of done the same thing in your place but this does not excuse you, next time this happens remember you have your friends and Shifu who can help you and help to protect both Po and you okay?" he said softly. Tigress smiled and nodded, she then stood back up and looked towards the Jade Palace, "Mr Ping I think it would be a good idea if you came and stayed with me, Po, Shifu and the Five at the Palace just in case something like this happens again okay?".

He nodded but then chuckled, "It's not like I have much of a choice is it?" he said while gesturing with his thumb towards the wreckage of his once great noodle restaurant. Tigress chuckled with him and then began to lead the way back up towards the Jade Palace where she would go and wait for Po to wake up.

XXXXXXX

Crane and Monkey panted heavily upon dumping Po on Tigress's bed, the two then collapsed to the ground. "Wow, Why is Po still so heavy after training for so long?" asked Crane to no one in particular. Monkey wiped a bead of sweat away which had been coming close to his eye, "I don't know, but it makes you wonder how heavy he might of been when he first came here without any of the training".

The two shared a laugh before deciding to check out the strange boy who was currently opposite them across the hall.

They opened the door and stuck their heads inside, they saw Viper laying him down and pulling Po's sheets over him, ever the considerate one, she left him dressed so he could have some sense of dignity and privacy. Monkey and Crane quickly rushed in and leaned over to inspect him, Viper acknowledged her two comrades but didn't do it vocally so as not to wake Goku, both because it was polite not to and because she was curious as to why the monkey tailed boy looked so strange.

Monkey poked Goku's stomach with his forefinger, "He doesn't look like any species that I've ever seen how about you guys" he said quietly. Crane cupped his beak with his wing in thought, "No me neither, though I do see a slight resemblance to you Monkey". Monkey looked at him in surprise, "You do?" he looked back towards Goku and shook his head, "No, I don't see it".

"Okay that's enough, you two wait outside until you hear him wake up, when you do go and get Master Shifu so we can find out who he is and where he came from" said Viper, Crane and Monkey nodded and they all left.

XXXXXXX

Later on that day...specifically late evening

Goku and Po had woken up hours ago, Tigress had waited with Po for the past few hours and had explained to him what Shifu had ordered them to do. Po was really bad at being patient and started to pace about waiting for when he could talk to Goku, it was more frustrating for him because he knew he was only across the hall.

Tigress was sat trying to mediate on the floor, she had found it useful to maintaining her kung fu state of mind and for times like this when Po could be quite annoying.

Goku had been left alone by request of Master Shifu who wanted the boy to feel settled in and okay for when they were to talk to him.

"Ok Po, please stop doing that it's very irritating" said Tigress gritting her teeth, Po gasped, it was clear he had been deep in thought and had forgotten that she was even there. He smirked guiltily and nodded.

Tigress closed her eyes again to resume her meditation but her brow furrowed when she felt breath on her face, she gasped when she opened her eyes and saw that Po was now suddenly right in front of her. "Could you go and see him, Shifu won't get angry with you" he asked with neediness in his voice. Tigress picked herself up, "Why is it so important for you to go and talk to some who beat you up so badly" she said while smirking at him, Tigress hoped resorting to petty insults would deter him but she forgot how persistent he could be.

"Tigress you didn't see him! I could barely keep up and he used some strange attack against me" he got close again. "I just want to fight him again and to know where he got that awesome training".

Tigress sighed, "Fine, I'll go and ask him" she quickly got up and left Po with baited breath. Tigress faced Po's room with a small sense of apprehension towards Goku, he was a hard one to judge. Tigress had never seen anyone like him both because of his strange looks and because of the aura he gave off. She went to knock but decided to just open the door and enter.

Upon entering Po's room Tigress checked by looking at him whether Goku seemed like a bad kid, she couldn't feel anything bad coming form him. This instilled a weird sense of deja vu for her, the boy reminded her a lot of Po, they were both goofy, but had a calm heart and a love of fighting. Satisfied with her quick analysis of him she approached.

Tigress knelt next to the bed and checked Goku for any injuries. Goku started to move about in protest, "Lemme go, I wanna go see your Valley". Tigress frowned to herself, "Lay still, I need to make sure you're fine before I let you go, then you need to find some sort of disguise".

"Why?" asked Goku. Tigress smirked "Me and the other masters see strange things all the time so this wasn't too much of a shock compared to most things, but the people down in the village have never seen a creature like you so we're just being careful. After all you wouldn't want to scare anyone".

Goku nodded, "Say can I ask you a question Tigress?". She nodded "Fire away". Goku kicked her in the crotch lightly, "Are you a boy or a girl?". Tigress froze completely in place and blushed furiously, she leapt away to the other side of the room "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed angrily. It was hard to tell whether she was more angry or embarrassed.

Goku looked oddly at her as if this was a completely normal thing to do, "I'm seeing whether you're a boy or girl". Tigress slowly stomped over to him, pulled back her fist and then punched him in the face, Goku flew out of his bed and crashed into the wall. "I'm a girl you idiot! Po already told you I was pregnant and my name is TI-GRESS! How much more of an indication do you need?" she yelled angrily.

Goku clutched his new injury painfully, "Sorry jeez! you don't have to be so mean about it". Tigress growled at him but she calmed down at his childlike naivety. She huffed irritably, opened and then slammed the door to Po's room and walked off back to her own room,

Goku looked at the door that the very angry Tigress had just slammed. "Why is it whenever I do that I get hurt?" he sighed to himself before turning in and deciding to sleep, the fight earlier was intense and he was still exhausted from the exertion of it all.

When she was inside Tigress folded her arms and blushed heavily at the nonchalant way with which he had just done that. "Idiot kid", she growled internally. From the bed Po turned over to see who had just entered the room, when he saw it was Tigress he beamed which then slowly faded away after looking Tigress's expression.

Po looked at how flustered and angry Tigress looked, "What is it?" he asked innocently while smirking . She scowled at him and instantly a wave of fear hit him and Po immediately stopped and smirking and scooted over so she could lay next to him.

He turned over and wrapped his arm around her waist protectively, "You okay?" he asked nervously. "Fine" came the answer swiftly and sharply like a blade, Po grew braver"You wanna talk abo-", "No" Tigress said coldly.

Po frowned and nuzzled his head between her shoulder blades, "Okay then" he said resigned to defeat but before he slept he decided to say one more thing...which might get him killed. "Night kitten", Tigress's pupils dilated in shock at being called that hated no detested nickname. She quickly turned over and pinned Po down, she out her head close to his "Don't. Call me that" she said.

When Po nodded silently, she smirked evilly and kissed him. "Good" Tigress said, she hopped off of him, resumed her position and grabbed his arm and put it back where it had been.

Po meanwhile was smiling, "I love her so much." he thought dreamily.

XXXXXXX

Day broke over the Valley, the sun shone in through the open window and onto Goku's face.

In the room opposite the same thing had happened to the Dragon Warrior, both their eyes snapped open and they got up. Po looked at Tigress and smiled, he stroked her paw before leaving to get something for both of them to eat from the kitchen.

Goku attached the Power Pole to himself over his Gi, he gasped when he realized what he was missing. "Nimbus! It fell in with me, I need to find it. Master Roshi wouldn't be happy if he found out that I lost it". Goku resolved to ask his new friends whether they could help him find the mystical flying cloud, it couldn't have gotten far.

As if on cue Goku's stomach rumbled and he could feel himself start to get weak, "Uhhhh, I haven't eaten since before I got here, if I don't get something to eat soon I'll pass out and die". He heard some movement outside and decided to follow them in the hopes of finding the kitchen or hopefully finding something to eat.

Po entered the kitchen and started to root through the cupboards so he could make some bean buns for him and Tigress, it took him no time at all to finish making them and to put them on a plate. He turned round to grab some condiments and when he turned back round he saw that some of the buns had disappeared. Po frowned and looked about the kitchen, he suspected a thief but he only had to look up and he would of seen Goku hanging from the ceiling eating two of them.

Goku had reached down with his long tail and stolen two of them when the panda's back was turned. He chewed and gulped them greedily savoring the simple but delicious taste of them, "He's a pretty good cook!" Goku thought excitedly, the panda could fight and cook what a combination! While Po looked threw the cupboards and pantries again for the culprit Goku crept off back to the room.

"Weird, maybe I didn't make as many as I thought I did. Oh well there's still enough for me and Tigress so I'll just bring them into her" Po picked the now lighter plate and brought it into Tigress's room where said tigress was now awake, yawning and stretching. "Good morning Po" she said softly, her smile widened at seeing the gift that he had brought her.

"You read my mind panda" she said while padding over to take some. Po held the plate out as she took some, Tigress took a bite out of one and hummed happily to show her content. Tigress gulped, "These are really good Po".

The Dragon Warrior grinned, sat down on the bed and began to help himself to his spoils. Tigress ate some more and then rubbed her stomach affectionately, it had only been a short while but she was beginning to feel the effects of the child inside her.

Po offered her some more which she accepted gratefully, it surprised the both of them to see how hungry Tigress actually was. They eventually finished and Po put the plate down, Tigress wiped some of the flour that had fallen off of the bun off of Po's cheek. He smiled gratefully and felt her stomach, "I can't wait until I'll be able to feel a kick" he said cheerfully.

Tigress put her paw over his, "Me too" she agreed. The two were interrupted by Shifu opening their door, "Good morning you two, we are all meeting in the kitchen with Goku for something to eat, after that we will talk to him in the Hall of Heroes". Po stood up and helped Tigress to her feet, the two followed Shifu into the kitchen and Po gasped when he saw Goku sitting in his usual spot.

The two met with glances and the room feel silent at the two warriors sizing each other up. They both dropped it when Shifu coughed to get their attention, he gestured at the table for Tigress and Po to take their seats, "No fighting you two" he said referring to Goku and Po, "This is a time for nutrition and refreshment, we can discuss Goku and what we are going to do afterwards".

The two nodded and started t eat the buffet that Mr Ping had prepared for them, Tigress didn't eat anything because of the earlier bean buns but was shocked at Po's willingness to continue eating despite his earlier meal.

Throughout the meal Goku and Po each ate a sizable amount of food, they noticed how much the other was eating and they soon began to eat faster and faster . Nobody else noticed at first but eventually at the rate the food was disappearing it was hard not to.

Goku and Po thought it tasted great and the two of them were close to bursting, but because of their new found rivalry they didn't want to show weakness towards the other. Thus they exchanged powerful glances and without taking their eyes off of each other began to shovel in all of the food that was in front of them, everyone watched in shock as the food quickly disappeared especially Mr Ping who had never seen anyone put more this amount of his food in their mouths before calling it a day.

Tigress smiled at Po's childishness and determination to appear cool to someone he didn't know, it reminded her of when he had first arrived in the Jade Palace, desperate to impress the Five and most of all her he told wild outlandish tales of when he would cook with his father in the noodle shop. She was snapped out of her nostalgic trip by the slamming down of two bowls, Po and Goku had finished and were still staring each other down.

"Were...were you two having a starring contest while eating?" asked Monkey bemusedly, they both nodded without breaking contact. Shifu rolled his eyes at the two children then spoke up, "Now that you two are finished it's time we found out who Goku is and where exactly he came from, or would you two like to continue showing off?" Po blushed.

Goku wiped his mouth, "Sorry". Shifu nodded, "It doesn't matter, now Mr Ping would you mind staying here while we talk to Goku?". The goose nodded and began to clear up the cutlery and plates.

Shifu stood up and gestured for the master and Goku to follow him, "We shall go the Hall of Heroes to discuss this, there may be some information there in case we need it".

XXXXXX

They entered the Hall of Heroes, Zeng had done a good job, the jade floors were gleaming and all of the precious kung fu artifacts were in tip top condition. Goku couldn't absorb the sensory information fast enough, his head kept whipping around at a alarming rate. His gaze fell on the tapestry of Oogway and he felt a deep sense of respect towards the turtle despite not knowing who he was or how skilled he was.

Shifu stopped at the edge of the Moon Pool and began to stare into it as if he was looking for an answer from within the waters themselves. "So" he said when turning around to face them all, "Does anyone have any questions for Goku before I ask him anything?".

"Say Goku, what was that technique you used against me when we were fighting in the forest?" asked Po. The fan boy in him was excited at the prospect of learning such a flashy and devastating technique, he tried to hide his excitement but he couldn't stop a grin from forming on his face. Shifu sighed at the seeming irrelevance of the question but seeing how he had never seen the technique in person he had to admit that he had never seen anything like it and was also curious at the though of it.

Goku chuckled, "Oh you mean the Kamehameha, it's something I learned from my martial arts teacher Muten Rōshi the Turtle Master". Shifu gasped "Your teacher know the Turtle Style?".

Goku nodded, "Yeah why?". Tigress answered him, "The Great Master Oogway" she pointed at the tapestry of Oogway "Was the only one throughout Kung Fu history who was able to learn and master that particular style".

Goku furrowed his brow in confusion, "What d'ya mean was?". Shifu subtly shifted uncomfortably, he didn't want to show any sign of being upset in front of neither this newcomer or any of his students, the truth though that Shifu did indeed still miss his old master. "He died of old age, years ago" Shifu said simply, Goku looked sympathetically at him, "I'm sorry". Shifu waved his hand nonchalantly to show his acceptance, "It's okay Goku you didn't know".

Goku then started to get excited "This guy sounds really strong, I wish I could've met him!". Po joined in not wanting to be upstaged, "Well I've met him and he was awesome" he said smugly. Tigress rolled her eyes in amusement at Po's attempt to impress the boy.

Shifu coughed into his hand to get Goku's attention back. "What is this...Kamehameha?". Goku got into the stance, "I'll show you". "Wait shouldn't we do this inside" said Crane who was ignored.

Goku took a deep breath and concentrated his chi, "Ka. Me. Ha. Me...". The palace started to shake and a small blue blue of energy formed between Goku's palms. Monkey laughed "It doesn't seem that impr-". "HAAAAAAA", Goku fired the beam at a bare wall. Po and the others shielded their eyes from the blinding light of the beam.

When the dust had settled the others looked at the damage done. The wall had been completely destroyed and Goku was panting heavily.

"Why is it always that wall that gets destroyed?" asked Mantis to no one in particular. Shifu gasped, "How are you able to harness such a huge amount of chi?"

Goku shrugged "I don't know, I thought everyone could do it". He wiped a bead of sweat away from his forehead, "Wow that one took a lot out of me".

"But Master I thought we all had access to chi?" asked Viper. Shifu nodded "Indeed Viper but we can't use it to that kind of degree, our chi is attached to our life force, observe".

Shifu held his palm up and began to focus, the others noticed his body start to shake from the strain and his face showed clear signs of being uncomfortable. A small ball of yellow energy exited Shifu's hand and quickly evaporated. Shifu gasped and fell to his knees.

Goku quickly helped Shifu back up, "Master are you ok?" asked Tigress. They were all surprised at Goku's selflessness to someone he had never met, it reminded Tigress and the Five of Po.

Shifu took a deep breath and stood back up, "I am fine Tigress. As you can see students, compared to Goku's wave my attempt was pitiful. If I used any more of my chi it could of rendered me unconscious or catatonic".

Goku scratched his head, "So why can I use so much even though you've all trained longer then me?". "I don't know Goku, maybe it has something to do with your unique anatomy or maybe you're just naturally gifted with a large well of chi" Shifu speculated.

"Until we find a way for you to get back to your own world I suggest you stay here and train with us, as you train here with us maybe some of our questions will be answered. Tomorrow we will question you more, I feel that today we learned enough to satisfy our curiosity for a while, I bet you're longing for some training right about now" Shifu said, in truth the red panda had never encountered anyone like the monkey boy and was excited at the things the boy could teach both him and his students such as chi control for a start.

Goku grinned "Awesome". Mantis chuckled "Watch out Po he's stealing your lame catchphrases" he said while looking at the panda. Po smiled but on the inside, "They're not lame...", okay now the panda wanted a rematch!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dragon Warriors**

**Chapter 3 - The Furious Five Versus Goku! Return Of The Magic Cloud!**

_On a hill outside of the Valley of Peace_

"I knew if I sent that brat here then I could get my hands on the Dragon Balls, and I know this because I am a brilliant researcher and an unrivaled mastermind, but why" the figure pointed towards his two cowering minions.

"Did you two FOLLOW HIM HERE!?" Emperor Pilaf yelled. Shu and Mai hugged each other in fear of their master's wrath. Pilaf reached into his pocket and pulled out his Portal Generator. He had created it in an attempt to send Goku to another dimension, with Goku gone he would be free to take over the world.

Upon inspecting the device he saw that it had run out of battery, luckily it was solar powered so the three of them just had to wait for a few days until it recharged itself.

"OK listen up Shu and Mai!" he ordered. His minions immediately dropped the parts of their broken robot suits and stood to attention, they had already wound Emperor Pilaf up a lot just by following his earlier order of following Goku so they didn't want to give him any more of an excuse to get overly angry about another defeat.

"We need to find someplace to hole up until this" he gestured towards the device in his hand, "Has recharged itself, so I'd appreciate it if neither could ruin my plans yet again, is that OK with you two?".

The two saluted and said in unison, "Yes Emperor Pilaf!". The three villains began to walk in a direction in order to find shelter.

XXXXXXX

"Wow! This is incredible" Goku said in awe. Shifu had led him into the Training Hall with Po and the Five, upon entering the Hall Goku had immediately started to grin like an excited idiot at the possibilities of getting stronger from using all of the dangerous and powerful looking equipment.

He looked at Po, "You use this stuff to train?". Po nodded smugly, "Yep, as the Dragon Warrior I get to use this place everyday so I can be the strongest warrior and be remembered for all of history". Tigress shook her head in amusement, "Seriously Po stop trying to impress him, when you first came in this Hall you ended up being beaten up by inanimate objects and being set on fire...several times" she said with a smirk on her face.

Shifu and the Five chuckled at her put down, Po blushed and frowned. Goku ignored the conversation, the fact that Po was trying to big himself up didn't register at all with him.

"Can we start now?" Goku asked excitedly. Shifu looked at him oddly, "Goku, you realize that you still have some injuries from your fight yesterday with Po don't you?". Goku shook his head, "I feel fine".

Mantis laughed, "Ha! Looks like the kid's got you beat Po, how are you feeling?" Po huffed, he was in fact still very sore from his battle. Shifu nodded at Goku and led them all back out into the courtyard.

"OK Goku if you're feeling up to it", Shifu gestured towards the sparring area of the courtyard. Goku removed his Power Pole and threw it towards Po who caught it with one hand, the panda began to twirl it about in his hand.

Shifu smirked, "OK boy, which one of the Furious Five do you wish to fight? Apart from Tigress of course you can fight", he pointed at Monkey. "Master Monkey who's fighting style dictates that he is quick, acrobatic and unpredictable", Monkey decided to show off by grabbing a staff and pulling off some impressive looking flips and tricks with it.

"Or how about Master Mantis who's size hides his strength and swiftness" Shifu said proudly. Mantis wasn't sure whether to feel flattered or not after all he had just been called small by his master who was himself very tiny.

Shifu continued his odd sort of roll call with Viper. "Viper's ability to contort into any shape makes her nearly impossible to hit. She uses her lighting fast reflexes to avoid blows before she counter strikes—then, by wrapping her body around opponents' limbs, uses the opponents' energy to counter strike with deadly efficiency". The snake beamed at Shifu's rare praise.

Crane waited for his time to shine, "Finally Crane" said Shifu. "Could you go down into the Valley and guard it just in case someone tries to attack while we're distracted. If it happens send a villager up to get us". Crane gaped at Shifu for a second before sighing, bowing and taking off into the sky.

"So which of the Furious Five will it be Goku?" Shifu asked. Po whined, "What about me?". "No Po, we already know the result of a confrontation between the two of you, Zeng does not need anymore work to add to his list of your messes". Tigress had a sneaking suspicion that regardless of his years of experience and his maturity Shifu was just like Po trying to impress Goku. Tigress smiled and grabbed his paw to cheer up the fuming panda, Po turned to look at her with a frown on his face. The frown quickly disappeared when he looked into her eyes, "Don't worry about it Po I'm not allowed to get involved either".

Goku sized the three masters up. He made his decision and stood in the center of the ring, "I choose all of em!" he said confidently. The three masters looked at each other like they didn't know whether Goku was serious or not, they looked at Shifu to get confirmation over what to do. The panda nodded and began to focus on the fight.

Mantis, Monkey and Viper spread themselves out in the ring, Goku crouched down low and struck a martial arts pose a very familiar one in fact. Shifu gasped upon recognizing it, "That the Turtle Style! I haven't seen anyone use it since Master Oogway", he stroked his beard in deep thought, _"It will be interesting to see this child use one of the hardest kung fu styles to master"_.

For Po though it would be his first time seeing the style performed, he had never seen Oogway do it at all, he only had Shifu and the Five's varying descriptions of it.

Shifu stood at the head on the ring to act as the mediator. He raised his hand and looked at both parties who were gazing intently at the other, Shifu quickly swung his hand down, "Begin!".

Monkey was first to attack, he launched himself with his tail towards Goku. The monkey boy sidestepped it and threw a quick jab to where he knew Monkey's face would be. Monkey landed and felt Goku's fist hit him in the face, it rattled the inside of Monkey's head and he started to see stars. Mantis took the opportunity to attack Goku while he was distracted with Monkey, Mantis ran at Goku and managed to land a kick to his face.

Mantis gasped when he felt a sharp pain run through his small leg upon striking Goku's face. Goku stumbled and nearly fell, he managed to stand his ground however and went to counter. Goku was taken off guard by a sharp whip to the back, Viper had decided now was the time to give her allies some backup as they seemed to be struggling against one opponent.

Goku gaped wordlessly at the pain, Monkey had now recovered and was getting to his feet. Viper rushed Goku again but he was ready for her this time, he twisted his body and felt Viper fly past him almost too close for comfort, before she had moved out of reach Goku grabbed her tail and slammed her into the ground.

Po flinched as he felt the force of the impact reverberated under his feet. Monkey and Mantis zig zagged between each other in order to disorient Goku, he wasn't fooled however and he used Viper like a weapon hitting the two onto the ground again. After hitting them he threw Viper like a Javelin at them, she landed with a pained grunt next to Monkey.

"That's nothing!" Po scoffed jealously, in truth the panda could probably beat the Five minus Tigress by himself, he decided to keep his thoughts private however as he didn't want a punishment from either Tigress or Shifu.

Viper struggled to catch her breath through her winded chest. For the first time in a long time Mantis was getting angry with a fight, he got back up hastily, "I'm not gonna let some kid beat the three of us this easily!". In his anger he attacked too quickly and left himself open to Goku simply tripping him up, Po laughed, "It's not so funny now is it Mantis? How's that dirt taste?". Mantis got up yet again and resumed fighting.

Tigress smacked him upside the head, "You didn't do that much better Po". Po rubbed his now aching head, "Why'd you have to hit me there? It still hurts". Tigress smirked, "Thank you for proving my point". Po pouted and resumed watching the fight.

Viper and Monkey struggled to their feet panting heavily, "I'm surprised Po could even hit this guy" Monkey murmured to Viper. She nodded slowly in response, that last attack had quite literally knocked all of the wind out of her.

She managed to get out a few words, "You...have any st-strategies?". Monkey thought for a second, "If I throw you at him like I did with Tai Lung he'll be too distracted to block my attack, I'm okay with losing this as long as me and you hit him at least once". Viper nodded and positioned herself appropriately.

Mantis managed to connect another blow to Goku this time in the midsection, Goku's ribs moved of their own accord and he headbutted Mantis finally finishing the bug off.

Po quickly moved over to Mantis's unconscious form and moved him out of harm's way. Goku wiped a bead of sweat away from his face, when he removed his hand he barely had anytime to react to Viper arching her body like a whip again, she manged to cut his gi along the waist.

Goku yelled out in pain and clutched his side, Monkey decided to capitalize and kicked Goku roughly in the face knocking him out of the ring. "That's it!" yelled Shifu signalling the end of the battle.

Monkey and Viper stumbled out of the ring celebrating their victory, "I wouldn't celebrate too soon students after all it took three of you to even land a hit on Goku. Even though you won by means of ring out it does not mean that you were the better combatants in the fight". Monkey and Viper bowed shamefully. Shifu then smiled warmly, "I am however proud of your teamwork and your fighting skill though".

Viper and Monkey smirked at each other, Shifu looked at Mantis out of concern, "I don't think we should fight each other again for a while. If there's an attack on the village the only one left to defend it will be Tigress and she's not in any position to defend herself". Tigress rolled her eyes at his over protectiveness. Goku picked himself up and brushed the dust off of himself.

"You guys are really strong!" Goku said happily. He didn't mind losing to an opponent or opponents in this case of such high strength. "Yeah...you too" Monkey said exhausted.

Shifu rubbed his hands together fulfilled, it had been nostalgic seeing his master's style being used again after a few years. "I think that's enough for today, that will count as your training today", Monkey and Viper nodded, bowed and walked off carrying an unconscious Mantis. Goku rubbed his side painfully, "Well Goku seeing as we don't have anything else you are needed for today why don't you head into the Valley with Po and Tigress so they can show you around". He looked at Tigress sternly, "Make sure he gets a disguise of some kind, we don't need a panic from anybody about what he is...which we couldn't answer even if we wanted to I don't think", with that Shifu parted ways with the three and headed off to consult the records about an idea that he had been having.

"So what do you want to do Goku?" asked Tigress, Goku thought for a second but his stomach answered the question for her. "Uhhh, could we get something to eat I'm kinda hungry?" Po looked at Tigress, "Well we kinda destroyed my Dad's restaurant so we can't go there, why don't we just go to the barracks and I can make us all something there?".

Goku pouted at not being able to explore his new surroundings but the allure of eating more of this strange new food was simply too intoxicating for him, he smirked and nodded to confirm. Tigress smiled at Po as well to show her agreement, Po led the way holding Tigress's paw while Goku brought up the rear while all the time trying to get a glimpse of his friend's home.

Goku stopped suddenly when he remembered something, "Hey guys?", Po and Tigress both slowed down, stopped and looked over their shoulder towards him. "Yeah what is it Goku?" asked Tigress.

"After we eat can we go find my Nimbus?", Po raised an eyebrow at him, "Your what?". Goku walked past them with his hands behind his head grinning like an idiot at their confusion, "Oh don't worry you're gonna love it!". Po looked at Tigress questioningly, "What in the world is a Nimbus?", she shrugged "I have no idea Po, still, it will be interesting to find out".

XXXXXXX

Crane was standing outside the remains of Mr Ping's once great noodle shop which had been destroyed yet again by one of Po's over the top fights. "And guess who's going to have to rebuild it AGAIN!" Crane thought irritably. True while it was always a hassle to rebuild the shop Crane had to admit he had always felt a small sense of satisfaction when he had finished it, like an artist viewing their finished work. Crane sighed, "It's kind of sad that I consider rebuilding some random restaurant as some sort of artistic statement or achievement".

*Rustle*

Crane was snapped out of his random inner ramblings by a small noise coming from the rubble of the shop. He looked around the street which was deserted, Mr Ping had gone to see some friends and had left Crane here by himself.

"Hello" the bird asked cautiously.

*Rustle*

"There it goes again" he thought to himself.

*Rustle*

Crane gasped as a wave of clarity washed over him, it was coming from underneath the debris! He turned on his heel and slowly walked towards the rubble lowered down to the ground just in case whatever it was under there wanted to attack him. He got close when the rubble started to shake and Crane was knocked on his feet by the force.

A large yellow object burst out of the debris showering both Crane and the surrounding street with wood and small bits of stone. "What in the world?" Crane speculated, when the dust cleared and Crane moved his hand away from his face he gazed upon the culprit.

It was a small yellow cloud floating in mid air, it was almost looking at Crane with an odd sort of distaste. Without warning it suddenly took off in the direction of the Jade Palace, "Wait come back!" Crane yelled, he immediately took off after the obscure thing. "Well Shifu did send me down there in case anything weird happened, but I get the feeling that this isn't exactly what he had in mind when he gave me that order".

XXXXXXX

Po, Tigress and Goku exited the Barracks feeling much more full then they had before entering it, Goku was now wearing a large cloak which hid his face, body and most importantly his tail. "Wow Po, you're a really good cook" Goku said cheerfully. Po smiled sheepishly, "You're just saying that...but I agree, don't you know how to cook Goku?" he asked innocently. Goku shook his head as they started to make their down into Valley, "Nope, I always enjoyed eating the food more then I even did cooking it" he started to chuckle and Po soon joined in.

Tigress smiled at the two of them showing signs of getting on, she stopped and frowned however when something in the sky caught her eye. "Hey guys?" she said shifting into fight mode. Po and Goku stopped laughing and looked at her questioningly. "What is it Tigress?" Po asked worriedly. "Is the baby coming?" Tigress looked at him bemusedly, "Po don't be stupid, I'm only a few weeks pregnant how is that even possible?" Po blushed at his over protectiveness.

She glanced back at the sky again seeing the incoming object get ever closer, "No, something in the sky is heading straight for us", she put her hand over the top of her eyes covering it from sunlight in order to get a better view of it. "It looks like some kind of projectile". The thing suddenly sped up like it had only just noticed the three of them standing there.

Po immediately picked Tigress up and moved her out of it's trajectory, the object suddenly crashed into Goku. Po went to help him out when he heard laughter coming from Goku. Po got a better look at the thing, it looked like some sort of large yellow...cloud...that could also fly. Tigress appeared by his side, "What is that?" she asked naturally confused.

Goku quickly stood back up and brushed the dirt off of himself for what seemed like the third time that day.

"NIMBUS!" Goku yelled happily, Tigress and Po looked knowingly at each other, "So that's a Nimbus?" Po said. Tigress simply nodded at his level of perception. Goku ran over to the cloud and leaped on it. It started to do loop-de-loops as if it was showing Goku that the feeling of joy at seeing his friend was mutual.

Tigress and Po gaped at the show of flight and speed that came from the cloud. Crane landed quickly next to them, "Oh hey Crane" said Po simply while not taking his eyes off of Nimbus, "What are you doing back up here? I thought you were supposed to be down in the Valley?". Crane caught his breath, "I was! But that thing exploded out of the rubble that used to be your Father's noodle establishment and flew towards the Jade Palace. I tracked it then it suddenly started flying towards you guys".

Goku flew Nimbus towards the ground, as he got closer he slowed his descent and hopped off of it. "This is a Nimbus" he said proudly. He walked over to Po, Crane and Tigress with Nimbus followed closely behind him.

Po went to touch the soft looking cloud but it moved away from him, "Where'd you get it? And what is it?" Po asked quickly. "I got it from Master Roshi, I'm not sure what it is though it's just a cloud that flies".

Po grinned like an idiot, "Can...can I ride it?". Tigress smirked at his childishness and Crane face palmed...or wing palmed. "Yeah sure" said Goku, "But you have to have a pure heart to ride it apparently". Wasting no time Po quickly walked over to it and leaped onto it.

Both Tigress and Crane closed their eyes waiting for the inevitable sound of Po loudly and painfully crashing into the ground, there were surprised when they didn't hear any such sounds but instead opened their eyes to see that Po was flying it around just as skillfully as Goku had been doing a couple of minutes previously.

Crane looked at Tigress, "Why am I surprised? He's already got both you and Inner Peace why should he not be able to fly a magic cloud from another dimension?". Tigress smiled, "I know, there doesn't seem to be anything he can't do" she said dreamily. Crane looked at her oddly, "Wow, he's really changed you, usually you'd be scowling into the distance and folding your arms but you're looking at Po like some over romantic little school gi-" Tigress cut him off by hitting him into a nearby tree.

Goku and Po looked towards the sound of the noise, "He fell" Tigress said dryly. Crane groaned and clutched his head when a large apple hit him.

Po suddenly had an idea, "Hey Crane!" he called over to the currently grounded avian. "What Po?" he asked voice wracked in pain. Po sat down on Nimbus and looked down towards Crane. "Why don't we have a race to see how fast you are against this...Nimbus".

Crane's tolerance for getting made a fool of had peaked by this point so he decided if he could try and win some of his honor and dignity back by beating this near inanimate mode of transport. He stood up triumphantly the apple that had been on his head falling to the ground dramatically. "Ok then, what are the rules and boundaries?" he asked while taking his place next to Po and the Nimbus cloud.

Tigress sat down under the tree and relaxed, it had been a long time since she and Po had just had a day like this where they had fun with their friends so she decided to take as much of an advantage of the situation as she could. Goku walked up to the tree and sat cross legged underneath it's branches.

Goku decided to ask something which had plagued his mind every time he had looked at Tigress, "So Tigress what's it like having a baby inside of you?" he asked in his usual naive and blunt way. Tigress blanched, she caught herself and cursed internally at getting caught out yet again by Goku's childish curiosity.

Meanwhile Po and Crane had decided what route they would take, around the Village three times to determine the winner. They took their places and set off quickly, however their intended audience was distracted.

"I don't really feel that different to normal really" Tigress said simply while picking at some of the grass on the ground with her claws. "The only difference really is that everyone is being over protective and patronizing towards me, it's starting to get incredibly annoying, don't get me wrong it's not like I'm not excited, my heart flutters every time I think about it but I miss the thrill of the chase, the thrill of battle and the blood pumping through my veins". Goku frowned and in a rare state of clarity spelled it out.

"I think that you're just afraid that you won't be at your full strength after this has passed" Goku said simply whilst staring at the ground. Tigress gaped at his odd sort of insight.

She went to reply but was interrupted by Po landing on the ground first, he flipped off the Nimbus and bowed to Tigress and Goku who weren't paying attention, "Hey guys? I won", the two of them looked at him.

Po whined, "Tigesssss, you weren't watching?", Crane landed as well although he was a bit more worse for wear, he was panting and sweating heavily. "That cloud i-is really, really fast", he bent over to catch his breath.

Goku laughed and walked over to the cloud which judging by it's body language if it had a face it would probably be looking incredibly smug at this moment.

XXXXXXX

Goku and the others had spent the rest of the day hanging out in the courtyard outside the Hall of Heroes, getting to know each other and learning more about each other's worlds. When it had gotten dark they headed inside to get something to eat.

Goku, Po, Shifu, Tigress and The Furious Five were all sat around the table in the kitchen enjoying yet another meal prepared for them by The Dragon Warrior himself. Mr Ping had decided to stay with a fellow restaurant owner instead of struggling going up and down the Thousand Steps every day. Nimbus was also floating quietly in the corner like some sort of guard dog. Shifu and the others had been quickly brought up to speed on the why, how and where of Nimbus.

Naturally the others all viewed the 'magic cloud' with curiosity. Shifu however had some questions of his own. he placed his cutlery onto the table slowly and dramatically, "So Goku". Goku looked up from his meal and met the red panda's wise gaze, "Yes Shifu?". In previous years the red panda might have demanded some respect or insisted upon being called 'Master Shifu' but he had been lightened up by Po.

"We know who you are know Goku, but we don't know what you are. While you spent the day with Po and Tigress I went into the Hall of Heroes and went through some of our records in order to find out what exactly are you, as you can no doubt tell by our reactions to you we have never encountered such a strange looking being such as yourself, no offense".

Shifu looked at the table disappointingly, "I couldn't find anything to do with you not one thing! It's the only time I can remember that we've ever been let down by the records". He glanced up at Goku again who had been listening with rapped attention with a dumpling in his mouth. "I'll be blunt, what are you?" Shifu said seriously.

Goku swallowed the dumpling without chewing it, "I'm a human being", everyone frowned in confusion. "A what?" asked Mantis who had recovered from his earlier beat down. "A human being" Goku repeated patiently.

Goku frowned, "I'm sorry guys but I'm not good with explaining stuff, my friend Bulma is much better at it then me. I'm actually different to most other humans anyway so I'm probably not qualified to explain it to you", he sighed.

"How are you different?" asked Monkey. Goku's tail appeared from behind him, "Nobody besides you that I've met has a tail like this". Shifu looked at Monkey curiously, "I wonder, are you and Monkey connected in some way?"

Goku gasped when he had an idea, "We could gather the Dragon Balls and ask the Dragon to tell us. Everyone frowned, "The Dragon Balls? What are they?" asked Viper speaking for the group.

"You don't have the Dragon Balls here?" Goku asked, Shifu shook his head "No we've never even heard of them, would you care to fill us in?"

"The Dragon Ball are these small orange orbs that can grant you one wish when all seven of them are gathered in one place, I was actually casually looking for one when I ended up here" Goku explained.

Wish granting? Everybody thought simultaneously. "What would you wish for Po?" asked Tigress. Po thought for a second before leaning over to her, "I already got what I wanted", Tigress's heart warmed at his admittedly cheesy statement. Mantis groaned, "Dude, you're so lame", Crane and Monkey chuckled but even they had to admit it was pretty sweet of the panda to say that.

The romantic overtones flew over Goku's head immediately, "So if there are no Dragon Balls here then how am I supposed to get home?". "Honestly Goku I don't know, but we can talk about this tomorrow there may be some artifact in the vaults that we can use. Had you come here a couple of months ago there was a little stone that could've helped us return you to your proper place but it is lost to use".

Shifu stood up from the table and made to leave, "I suggest that we sleep now, it has been a long day and there is a lot of ground to cover tomorrow in order to get Goku back to his world". His students bowed, "Yes Master Shifu" they said in unison. Although there was a new voice there, Shifu raised an eyebrow in surprise upon seeing that Goku had joined Shifu's students in bidding the panda goodnight. He merely nodded in acknowledgement deciding to confront Goku about it tomorrow.

The others copied Shifu and went to their rooms to get some sleep, Goku made sure that Nimbus followed him to the room that Goku had been allotted and Nimbus 'slept' in the corner that night.

XXXXXXX

Tigress had been thinking for the past couple of hours now on what had been said earlier, specifically by what Goku had said. She was standing up and pacing the room, Po was asleep on the bed as he should be as it was quite late.

Tigress laid down next to Po slowly, she could feel his soothing heartbeat through his soft fur. She decided to talk to him about what Goku had brought up earlier to see what her love felt about it. "Po, Po are you awake?" she said softly.

In response Po started to snore, Tigress turned over and shook him softly. It didn't work so she decided to wake him up by means of a less goodwill approach. She leaned near his ear and whispered, "Po I need you".

He got up like a shot and struck a pose to fight off the supposed would-be attackers. Upon seeing that there wasn't nobody there he yawned and turned irritably towards a guilty looking Tigress.

"What'd you do that for?" Po said sleepily whilst rubbing his sleep filled eyes. Tigress bit her lip, "I want to talk to you about something Po, I'm sorry for waking you up." Po saw how sad she looked so he immediately sat down, grabbed her paws and immediately paid attention.

Tigress was flattered at him taking something so small about her so seriously. "Well Po the thing is...do you think I'll still be a good Kung Fu master after the baby is born, I mean it's going to take a long time for me to get back into shape. Do you think that I'll still be able to protect the Valley?".

Po gaped at her, "I didn't know you felt this way, honestly it doesn't matter if you are or not. To me at least, you'll always be tough and an awesome kung fu master but yes I do think that you'll still be able to protect the Valley, after all you'll be fighting for more then the villagers, you'll be fighting for me and our baby. I know from experience Tigress that fighting for you makes me stronger then I've ever been, I mean look how I fought Goku yesterday. I never would've been able to beat him if I didn't think that he was going to hurt you or the baby in some way".

Tigress beamed at him, "Thank you Po". Po nodded and hugged her, "I love you" he said with a ton of warmth in his voice. "I love you too" she replied, "Although, for being so nice to me I think I can show it in a different way" she said seductively.

Po smiled at her as they embraced.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dragon Warriors**

**Chapter 4 - Chi Control! Confessions of the Dragon Warrior!**

**I don't read a lot of new stuff coming out unless it's by Pandafan. But I found this amazing one shot called For the Love of Kung Fu by PenLite1123. It's an interesting twist on how Po learns to make his action figures...and that's all I'm going to say, it's definitely worth a read.**

**I'm sorry this took so long but life is a thing unfortunately and I get distracted easily. Enough excuses away we go! **

_A Few Days Later_

"C'mon, you can do it! Just concentrate!". Po's brow furrowed in concentration, he had his palm held out in front of him and his feet spread out underneath him. Shifu, Tigress and the others were watching from the sidelines inside the courtyard outside of the Training Hall. For the past couple of days Goku had been attempting to train his new friends in the art of chi control. None of them so far had been able to form any kind of ball of energy no matter how hard they concentrated, obviously due to the strain needed to attempt the technique only one of them did it per day and they only tried it once, to do it more times would risk injury or catatonia.

They had started with Monkey who couldn't produce anything, then Mantis who almost did it but couldn't keep it up and passed out, Crane was next and like Monkey didn't even get close, Viper was last, the others had felt the power coming off of her but the shape of her body seemed to disrupt the flow of chi fro some reason, even Shifu was perplexed as her form might of given the idea that chi would of flowed better inside of her then within one of the other masters. Shifu didn't participate as it took a lot out of him just to produce anything tiny as seen earlier but also because the strain of it might of been too much for his older body and caused him an illness or some sort of attack.

Po growled in frustration at his lack of any kind of result, the others were surprised, surely out of all of them Po could produce some form of energy seeing as how he _was _the legendary Dragon Warrior. Everyone had almost lost interest until...a yellow light started to form out of his palm, it's glow had a strange allure to it like it was almost as warm and inviting as the panda producing it. Po smirked with relief and started to focus on preserving the energy.

"Nice work Po!" said Crane supportively, Shifu smiled proudly at his students achievement. Mantis grumbled jealously, Monkey raised his fist triumphantly and Viper just smiled warmly.

Tigress looked in awe at the power that was radiating off of Po, she could feel the earth shake underneath her. Shifu's chi hadn't been that impressive and he had been a kung fu master for decades, _"Po must just be naturally gifted at it...as usual, he really does learn fast when he puts his mind to it"_ she reflected. Po was nearly there until he gasped and fell to his knees panting heavily. Tigress and the others immediately ran over to make sure that he was OK. The yellow energy immediately dissipated.

Goku looked at where it had vanished, _"Wow, he managed to do that on his first attempt? I can see why Po was chosen as this 'Dragon Warrior'"_. He was brought back to earth by Tigress's concerns.

"Po, are you OK?" Tigress asked worriedly. Po nodded and tried to stand up, his legs buckled out from underneath and he fell into her arms. "Yeah, I'm just wiped though" he heaved. Goku knelt next to him, "You were sooo close Po, I could feel the energy pouring out of you. It was really cool!" he said excitedly. Po smirked, "Yeah well just give me some time and I'll be running rings around you shorty".

Shifu stepped up, "Monkey, Mantis and Crane take Po to his room so he can recover." The three masters bowed and obliged, Monkey took one shoulder and Crane took the other and the four guys all went to Po's room. Shifu turned towards Goku, "I think that's enough for today Goku, I won't have anyone able to defend the Valley of Peace if my students are all exhausted" Shifu commentated dryly.

Goku nodded and he, Shifu and Viper went to walk back to the barracks to check on Po properly. Tigress hung back which was noticed by Shifu, "You aren't coming with us to check on Po Tigress?" he asked worriedly. Tigress frowned at being caught out, "Yes I am Master Shifu, I just wanted to check something first and then I'll catch up to you". Shifu stood waiting, "Privately" Tigress emphasized. Shifu nodded understandingly and left with the other two.

Tigress knew she shouldn't be straining herself but she just had to know something.

Tigress quickly check to make sure that nobody was spying on her indiscriminately, she spread her feet apart, held out her palm and replicated the stance that Goku had taught Po only moments ago. She quickly realized gathering chi was a lot more difficult that it looked, she could feel the effort taking it's toll on her muscles and body. She suddenly felt a surge of power flow through her arm and out of her palm, similarly to Po the energy came out of her hand and settled almost immediately. Tigress panted heavily and smirked at getting it right on the first attempt, The little orange ball bobbed about on her hand before quickly dissipating, "If I train in private like this then I might be able to make it last a bit longer".

She wiped a bead of sweat away from her forehead and went to stay by Po's side while he recovered. Tigress had to admit that the competitive side of her was happy that she had managed to upstage Po in something, even if nobody was there to watch her do it it was enough to know that something that Po couldn't do she could.

She gasped when she suddenly had a thought, _"Could...could the baby be adding it's chi to mine and that's why I'm able to do that? Two people would naturally produce more chi than others obviously, but I'm only a few weeks pregnant surely it can't already be producing chi? Well I suppose chi is given early. But, how come I can do it and Po can't? He's the Dragon Warrior, I know I'm better with mental acuity as proven by Master Ding but still..."_ . Tigress thought of Po and decided to cast the thought out of her mind, she would ask Shifu later. Tigress padded softly away to join her beloved and the rest of her friends.

XXXXXXX

Pilaf, Shu and Mai were camped out in a cave that had taken them two days to find. Due to the damage done to it, Pilaf's portal generator was taking an extraordinarily long time in order to charge back up again. It had been damaged by Pilaf dropping it onto the ground after falling over, somehow it had ended up being Shu's fault however.

The sounds of their hungry stomachs rumbling reverberated throughout the cave. Pilaf was trying to fix the device to make it charge faster, Shu and Mai were just staring into the fire they had recently created.

Pilaf was slowly getting more and more agitated by the sounds of silence and hunger. Right on schedule it happened again, he threw the device to the ground in frustration and stood up quickly, "CAN YOU TWO JUST GO AND SEE WHERE THIS CAVE LEADS?! I CAN BARELY CONCENTRATE BECAUSE OF THE NOISE YOU TWO IDIOTS ARE MAKING!".

Shu and Mai blinked stupidly at him before nodding, lighting a stick with fire and walking towards the back of the cave. They could hear Pilaf's grumbling even from far away.

They walked for what felt like hours until they came across the end of the cave. Mai sighed, "Looks like there's nothing here Shu, now we've got to go back to Pilaf and hear how it's our fault that this cave is pretty much empty". Shu went to agree but his eye was caught by a strange symbol on the wall, it was some kind of character with an inscription underneath it. The dog...ninja bent down to try and read it.

"Xiāohuǐ Huǐhuài". In blood red letters.

XXXXXXX

Monkey and Crane placed Po slowly onto his bed, the panda had passed out on the way there which had only made carrying the large panda back to his room all the more difficult, Monkey gasped and collapsed. "I swear he's gotten heavier". Crane fell next to him, "Yeah" the bird huffed. Crane grinned to himself, "Hey Monkey".

"Yeah" the Golden Languor replied, "Po's out and no one's here" Crane said mischievously. Monkey quickly caught on and laughed evilly. They grabbed some paints that Po used for his action figures and stood over the unaware panda but a pair of firm hands grabbed them from behind, the paint fell onto the ground.

"Nice try guys but you'll have to be much quieter to get to Po through me" said Tigress while smirking evilly at them, she threw them out of the open door and they collapsed in a heap outside.

She sat on the floor next to him and waited for him to wake up, surprisingly as soon as she sat down he opened his eyes slowly. Tigress smiled at his goofy expression, "Hey Dragon Warrior" she said softly.

"How long was I out?" Po asked groggily, "Not long, Monkey and Crane only just struggled to get you in here" Tigress got up and laid next to Po. "I can produce chi now too" she said happily. Po gaped at her, "How? When did you do that?".

"I tried it as soon as everyone left, I copied your stance and I did it quicker then you", Tigress tried to keep all of the pride and cockiness out of her voice, regardless some of it manged to slip in.

Po smiled at her, "Nice job" he then frowned, "Just be careful, if it can knock me out then you don't know what it could be doing to you or y'know the b-", "You don't have to worry Po, I won't do it again for a while, it won't hurt me".

Po shook his head, "I know you'll be fine you're the fearsome and beautiful Master Tigress" he placed a hand on her stomach, "It's just this I'm worried about". Tigress smirked at him, "Do you know how attractive that is to hear you talk so protectively?" she purred. Po blushed, "I can still never get over hearing you talk like that to me, it was only last year that I was just your friend".

Tigress smiled and got up off of the bed, "I'll get you something to eat and then we can..._talk_ more Dragon Warrior". Her tail swished seductively as she walked out. Po blushed and smirked to himself, he put his arms behind his head and sighed happily. _"I don't know what's gotten into her recently but...I'm not complaining"_.

XXXXXX

_Five minutes ago_

Shifu led the others to the Training Hall, "I want all of your to work on physical training, like I said tomorrow we will try chi training again". The Furious Five bowed and began their training.

Goku walked up to Shifu and bowed, "What about me Master?", Shifu smiled at his politeness, "Goku, I'm not your master and you don't have to refer to me as such". "I wanted to ask you something concerning Po's abilities, is that ok?".

Goku nodded, "I don't see why not, although you probably know more about him then I do".

Shifu and Goku left the Training Hall and went to the Kitchen where Shifu knew that they wouldn't be disturbed. They both sat down, "What I wanted to know is whether Po's species would have any effect on his ability to harness chi or whether it would affect the amount that he could store in his body".

Goku shrugged, "I don't know, where I come from animals can't really harness chi so I can't answer that for you". Shifu raised his eyebrow in confusion, "What's an animal?". Goku blinked at the red panda stupidly.

"Ummmm...well...it's, never mind" he said in defeat. He wouldn't know how to explain that this world was inhabited to animals. "All I really know about manipulating chi is that some people are naturally gifted at it and some people aren't, my friend Krillin is really good at it and no one knows why. I think he just practices a lot".

Shifu stroked his beard in thought, "It appears it's just something else that Po is naturally good at" he sighed. "It's frustrating sometimes that he just attains abilities like this and when he learnt Inner Peace last year".

Goku scratched his head, "What's Inner Peace?". Shifu put his hands together, "Inner Peace is the ability to harness the flow of the universe, enabling one to do the seemingly impossible. Inner Peace must be achieved, which is possible through many various ways. One, the first and most common method to attaining it is to meditate for fifty years without eating or drinking in a cave". "Another way", he specified, "Is to endure pain and suffering, this is the way both Po and I achieved it".

Goku nodded and absorbed the information, he was about to reply but was interrupted by Tigress entering the kitchen. "Hello Tigress, is our Dragon Warrior feeling better?" asked Shifu.

Tigress nodded, "He was still asleep when I left him" she lied. Shifu saw through it but decided to not bring it up, he reasoned that they were probably having some alone time. "I was just getting something to eat and then going back to him" she continued.

Shifu nodded, Tigress grabbed some leftover dumplings that were on the side and left the two in the kitchen. To be honest, Tigress had grabbed the food mainly for herself, she was starting to get a craving for them.

XXXXXXX

_Later that day_

Po stirred and flinched in his sleep, he was having a nightmare. He'd had a few a couple of weeks ago but this was for an entirely different reason.

_Po's Dreamscape_

_Po stood in the center of a field with the bodies of his enemies surrounding him. Tai Lung, Shen, Liu, Taotie, Temutai and even his evil self. Po felt nothing but satisfaction towards their deaths, he looked at his paws and saw that they were caked in dry blood. _

_He heard a gasp and looked up quickly, he saw Tigress and a small panger girl looking up in fear towards him. Tigress had one paw over her mouth and the other pushing the girl behind her, the panger was gripping Tigress's leg fiercely out of fear._

_Po felt a twinge of hurt at his family being afraid of what he had done, Po took a step closer and they backed away more. "Tigress..." Po said softly, she picked the girl up. "Stay back you monster!" she yelled in panic, "You're not the panda I fell in love with, you're just a cruel beast who knows nothing but pain and destruction"._

_Po felt a shard of ice pierce his heart, it pained him beyond belief to hear Tigress talk like that towards him. His arms fell by his sides in defeat and Po felt a tear run down his face._

_XXXXXX_

*GASP*

Po suddenly woke up and bolted up into a sitting position, he checked where he was and turned to quickly check on Tigress. He could of wept with relief at seeing that she was still by his side purring gently completely oblivious to his panicked condition. He laid back down and wrapped his arms around her, she let out a soft purr and nuzzled his arm.

Po tried to get back to sleep but those disturbing images kept popping back into his mind's eye.

He removed his arms from Tigress's form (she frowned in her sleep but Po didn't see) and got up out of their bed. He decided to go and sit by the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom in order to clear his thoughts before returning back here.

He stretched his arms and softly opened the door and padded out, his movements didn't go completely unnoticed however as across the hall Goku heard the panda get up and leave his room.

Goku decided to follow the panda to see what was up with him, he wanted to be Po's friend so he decided to just go for it. Goku jumped out of the bed stealthily, put his Gi and shoes on and repeated Po's process of moving the door open as quietly as he could and following The Dragon Warrior down the hallway towards the Sacred Peach tree of Wisdom

XXXXXX

Po trudged up the mountain path towards the Sacred Peach Tree, he hadn't been up here in a while and he had forgotten how steep the path up towards the Sacred Tree could be. Po threw himself down into a sitting position underneath it's branches. He though about getting a peach to eat but his nightmare had completely drained his appetite which in Po's case was usually an indicator of how serious or unimportant the situation was.

His stomach rumbled on the contrary however so Po reached up and plucked a peach from a branch, he hadn't eaten one in so long that he had forgotten how nice that they tasted. He took a huge bite out of it and savored the rich, sweet taste.

He looked up into the night's sky. The stars were out and illuminated the scenery with a heavenly white. Po was startled by Goku's sudden appearance, "Hey Po, what's up?" Goku asked, Po gasped and almost choked on the peach he was eating, Po coughed it up and looked at Goku in embarrassment. In response Goku just acted nonchalant towards how much he had frightened Po.

Goku sat down next to Po underneath the tree. "Why are you sitting out here by yourself? Did that chi training hurt you so bad that you can't sleep?". Po shook his head, "No" he said simply.

An awkward silence fell between them, Po wanted to talk to someone about what he had been dreaming about. He couldn't burden Tigress with it, she wasn't in any condition to be stressed out by it and he didn't feel comfortable telling any of the Furious Five, Shifu was also out because Po had already talked to him about nightmares before and didn't want to seem redundant. Mr Ping also had enough on his plate at the moment too with having to run the noodle shop by himself.

Po swallowed his pride and decided to trust Goku, besides he might know the solution to his worries.

Po looked at Goku seriously. "Have you ever had to kill someone?" he asked quietly. Goku gasped, then frowned angrily "Of course I haven't, I only fight for the fun of it, I'd never kill someone in cold blood". He gaped in realization, "Wait...you...haven't have you?"

Po looked into the Valley below, "I killed someone who murdered my entire race". "Well you had a reason Po, now he won't be able to hurt anybody else" Goku admonished. Po didn't move his gaze at all, "I'm pretty sure I killed an insane future version of myself". He looked at Goku's confused expression, "It's not as complicated as it sounds trust me".

"And only a few weeks ago I killed someone named Liu who was threatening Tigress, I-I had no choice there wasn't another way!", Po sighed. "Instead of finding a peaceful way out of conflict I just take lives. I've done bad things to help the people I love, does that make me a bad person? I remember the feeling of satisfaction I felt when he died, the easiness of how I did it. Goku, it's getting easier". He looked back at Goku again, this time his eyes wide with fear and sadness. "I've got a kid on the way...", a tear fell from Po's eye. "I'm scared that when it becomes too easy my child will be too afraid of me or think that what I'm doing is right. I-I'm Tigress won't recognize me anymore".

Goku stood up and put his hand on Po's shoulder, it looked odd seeing as Po's shoulder dwarfed Goku's small hand. "You're a good person. Bad people don't feel bad for the things they've done. What you're doing is the right thing. What if you had spared Liu, would he have done the same thing for you?".

Po shook his head, "No, he hated me, nothing I said or offered him made him consider a different path". Goku nodded, "Exactly, you're not doing it out of spite but because there isn't another way".

Po smiled warmly at him, "Thanks Goku", his smile quickly faded. "I made a promise once when I became the Dragon Warrior after defeating my first enemy Tai Lung". "What was it?" asked Goku. Po looked out onto the Valley again, "Never cruel nor cowardly. Never give up and never give in, I haven't betrayed that promise yet so I think I'm alright".

Po stood up ready to get back to the person who meant most to him in the whole of China, "Thank you Goku for talking to me, while it isn't right my conscience is now clearer. I promise I will always do what it takes to protect the ones I love, whatever guilt and despair I feel from my choices will be my burden and reward for helping them, and you know what? It's worth it to see that they're safe".

Goku smiled, "No problem Po, I don't know what you have to do to get the Dragon Warrior title but I think that you deserve it. We don't need to compete against each other, I'm your friend for however long I'm here for".

Po smirked, "I need a rival Goku, my only other rival is currently sleeping in my bed carrying my child so she's out of the picture" Po shrugged jokingly and walked off, "I hope you're up to it kid, being the rival of the legendary Dragon Warrior is no easy task". Goku laughed and ran past him, "At least I can walk up a flight of stairs without getting out of breath".

Po growled, "Why you little! I'll get you tomorrow you little jerk!". Now that Po was alone he looked up towards the Peach Tree, he smiled sadly. "Whatever it takes". Po walked slowly back to Tigress and his offspring.

**On our youtube channel Middlemen Comms we've started another game playthrough! It's one of the greatest game ever made Ocarina of Time for the N64!**


End file.
